Double walkers episode 301
by Piper'stemper
Summary: Rewrite of season three. New episodes, new dialogue, plot driven. First episode has the sisters fighting their evil duplicates from a alternate universe. Evil Phoebe can shoot lightning, evil Prue fire and evil Piper can put them on ice. How will they survive as this is only the beginning for their new enemy, Queen of wands.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I decided to redo the first chapter as I did not like the other one. I also need to bring Cole in as they met him in session three.

Chapter 1

Double walkers

Episode 3.1

Piper was in the attic trying to straighten up after once again a demon messed it up that happened early in the week. Broken glass and turned over furniture made the room look more like a teenager's room then a well-kept manner. Phoebe was at school and Prue was at work and although she mumbled the whole time as she swept up the mess as she was left to clean it up again, she did like the privet time. She did not need to go to the club until later that day and took advantage of the time to tidy up.

"I could only imagine what their places would look like if they lived alone," she said while putting the remains into a trash can.

"Who are you?" a woman asks as she came in. Piper stopped what she was doing and was now looking at an exact duplicate of herself.

"Whoa who the hell are you?" Piper asks the new comer.

"Piper," the woman replied but had her hands out like she was going to do something.

"The hell you are I am," Piper said back as she too put her hands out.

"Fine we will see which one is the one," the other Piper said and flicked her wrist and while Piper was now incased in ice the other was now still.

Leo orbed in as he felt like something was wrong and saw Piper in ice and the other one completely still with her hands out.

"What the?" he said as the other one faded away leaving Piper. He looked it over and placed his hands on the cold prison that held his girlfriend. It took about only a few moments for her to be devoid of ice and after taking in a deep breath she grabbed Leo's arm for support.

"Piper what happened?" he asks.

"There was a demon that looked just like me and she put me on ice," Piper replied.

"Did you check the book?" he asks while going over to it.

"No I was in ice," Piper replied as she walked over to it as well. Prue walked in and already had that look on her face.

"Prue what are you doing home, did you get fired?" Piper asks.

"Trust me that is the least of our worries," Prue replied while tossing her purse down on the couch.

"Want to hear what just happened to me?" Piper asks.

"After mine. Darrell just pulled me into the station to ask me if I held up a bank," Prue replied as she moved the book away from Piper.

"Do you have a hobby we should know about?" Piper asks.

"No here's the thing the woman looked just like me," Prue said and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. She opened it up and there was a picture of her with a gun holding up a bank.

"At least they got your good side," Piper said while looking over the picture.

"Not funny," Prue said as both Leo and Piper looked at each other noticing a trend.

"My turn, a woman just froze me, literally. Prue she looked just like me and even used my name as her's," Piper said.

"I should go check with them," Leo said and was about to orb away when Piper stopped him.

"Wait what about our wending?" Piper asks as they were still unclear on if they were going to let them or not.

"Its going to have to wait Piper, we need to find out what is going on and call Phoebe to warn her," Leo replied and orbed away.

"So he just let you go?" Piper asks.

"Not exactly, I told him I was at work and had witnesses so he checked and then let me go," Prue replied.

Phoebe walked in holding her side and was bleeding from her arm.

"Ok I just got my ass kicked by, wait for it myself," Phoebe said as her sisters came up to her.

"Are you ok?" Piper asks while grabbing a towel and put it on her arm.

"No that is just not right," Phoebe replied.

"Yeah we just kind of had the same experience, but Prue's likes to hold up banks," Piper said as Phoebe flinched when she applied pressure. "I should call Leo to heal you," she continued.

"No its fine," Phoebe said.

"Here it is," Prue said while taking the book over to them. She showed them a page that had double walkers written on it.

"Great there are two of us walking around?" Piper asks as she looked at the page.

"Yap and have our powers to boot but it does not have a way to kill them," Prue replied while looking at the bottom of the page for something that would help.

"How the hell could they have our powers?" Phoebe asks.

"Don't know but we need to find out what is going on," Prue replied.

"The one who looked like me acted like she lived here," Piper said as she stood up to get a clean towel.

"Mine seemed to be a little confused about the fact she was not me," Phoebe added.

"Why would mine be holding up a bank?" Prue asks.

"Yours was holding up a bank, wow Prue something you need to tell us?" Phoebe asks as Leo orbed back in and pressed his lips together which was a good Indicator he did not have good news.

"Leo could you heal her?" Piper asks and Leo went over to Phoebe and started his healing.

"They said this is unusual," he said while Phoebe's bleeding stopped and her side stopped hurting.

"That's bad right?" Piper asks.

"Yap," he replied and after he finished and faced them.

"Well?" Phoebe asks as sometimes Leo took his time on giving them info.

"Normally peopled only get glimpse of their double and they normally don't interact with each other," he replied.

"A demon is behind it, like the Triad, I knew it," Prue said as she slammed the book.

"They think that a demon with a lot of power brought your doubles into this reality," Leo said.

"What?" Piper said while rubbing her temples.

"Which means they think they are you and have your powers," Leo said.

"I don't put people in ice Leo," Piper asks.

"You did when you were evil," Leo replied.

"Leo I can't freeze good witches," Piper said.

"True but if your doubles are evil then they could," Leo added.

"Hence the bank incident," Phoebe said.

"Why would I use a gun if my other half has powers?" Prue asks.

"Don't know but we really need to find a way to kill them because I don't want to get froze by Piper or tossed against a wall by you," Phoebe said as she stood up looking at Prue.

"Leo do they know a way?" Piper asks.

"Not yet but they are looking for a one, until then stay together chances are the other ones are talking about the same thing," Leo said.

"Where if we live here and they are duplicates then they live here, oh my head hurts," Phoebe said while rubbing her temples.

"It could be a temporarily split," Prue said and everyone looked at her confused. "Ok the theory behind double walkers is that you are seeing yourself in an alternative reality or parallel universe but because of the folds in space time they do not cross."

"Reading up on physics lately?" Piper asks.

"Nope its all in the book," Prue said as she recalled what she read.

"So in the other reality we are evil?" Phoebe asks.

"Looks that way. Its all about the balance, one world needs to have mostly evil to keep ours mostly good," he replied.

"Good you can help me clean," Piper said with a wide smile.

"I rather fight the both of you," Phoebe said and lowed her head.

The day went on as they all tried to think of way to kill their doubles. Prue went to the basement to get some bottle water they kept down there as the refrigerator was empty at the moment. She turned around while holding the box and saw Piper looking right back at her.

"Piper when did you come down?" Prue asks as she could see her hands go into the ready potion. "Oh shit," she said and dropped the water but before she could react the other Piper froze in her spot. Phoebe who was in the kitchen head something hit the ground and even though she hated the basement heading down to see what was going on.

"Prue do you need any help?" Phoebe asks but the moment she got down the steps she saw her oldest sister was incased in ice and apparently looked like she was going to use her power. She looked in the direction of where Prue was looking as saw Piper standing there but faded out quickly. "Oh no," she said as she figured out what happened.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled and it did not take long for her other sister to make down the steps.

"What happened?" Piper asks while coving her mouth as she got a look a Prue.

"You happened, I saw your double," Phoebe replied.

"Leo!" Piper yelled and he orbed in and set his eyes on Prue.

"Oh," he said.

"Come on she does not like to be cold," Piper said while she started to pace the room. He walked over not sure if he could but his hands glowed and the ice melting away. Prue took in a deep breath and almost fell over. Phoebe caught her and helped her sit down on the step.

"Wow that was different," Prue said and then looked at Piper. "Hay is she the real one?"

"Yes," Piper said in her own defense.

"She faded out when I looked at her," Phoebe said.

"Most be the fold thing," Piper said as she picked up the plastic bottles that came out of the cardboard holder when Prue dropped them.

"This is bad," Phoebe said and helped Piper pick them up.

"Hay do you think there is an evil white lighter?" Prue asks.

"What?" Piper asks now very concerned that an evil Leo could show up.

"No he would be a dark lighter," Leo replied.

"Leo you should go back up there," Piper said as she was afraid for him now.

"Piper I am not leaving you guys right now," he said.

"You know that a shut with one of those arrows can kill you, so go back up so I don't have to worry about you," Piper said as Prue was trying to get the water out of her clothes by squeezing the ends of her shirt Together. Phoebe looked over at her and smirked.

"What?" Prue asks.

"Going for a wet t-shirt contest Prue," Phoebe replied as the white short did not help the feck she was not wearing a brawl. Leo could not help but look as well and once his eyes locked in Piper slapped him on the arm.

"Hay I mean it go," Piper said as she was a little uncomfortable with him looking at her sister that way.

"Ok fine but you call me the moment you see a duplicate," he said and kissed her on the head before orbing out.

"You need to change," Piper said while walking past Prue.

"Yeah," Prue said as she looked down and could see what Leo was looking at.

To be continued…


	2. Prue Against Prue

Chapter 2

Prue against Prue

After Prue changed she went downstairs to get back with her sisters. Piper was doing some paper work that she needed to get complete for the club as Phoebe was studying.

"I called work and told them I will be working from home today," Prue said as she sat down next to Piper.

"Can you do that?" Piper asks.

"Not without a good talking to," Prue replied and then started to look over at Piper's paperwork, "Want some help?"

"No and are you already board?"

"Yes," Prue replied.

"You could look through the book and see if there is a way to close the dam fold," Piper suggested.

"I did already and the only thing I found was that in order to close was to destroy what connected them," Prue replied.

"So we need to kill our evil self's?" Phoebe asks while looking up from her paper work.

"Yap," Prue replied.

"Wait wont that cause a problem, because if it is all about the balance thing then if we kill them then it will be off," Piper asks.

"I know," Prue replied.

"Well they have that wrapped up in a nice little package don't they," Phoebe said.

"So how are we going to do this?" Piper asks.

"Don't know yet and I am hoping that Leo has some info for us soon," Prue replied as she got up and went to the kitchen.

Prue was standing at the sink cleaning out a cup when felt like someone was looking at her. She turned around and her double was leaning against the door frame. She was dressed in black and had coldness to her eyes.

"Ok we could fight or talk," Prue said as her other self-smiled a little.

"Talking is for people who know they're going to lose," the other one said and extending her hand. Prue did the same and the bad one send a stream of fire out as Prue used her telekinesis to hold it back. She could feel the heat on her hand when she saw Piper running up behind the evil one.

"Oh my god," Piper said noticing that a fire was only a few inches from Prue. She went to freeze the other but had to dive out of the way as a wall of fire was moving her way when the evil Prue used her other hand to send it.

"Hay!" Prue yelled and tossed the center table up to black the fire coming at her so she could get around it. Phoebe was helping Piper up as the turned was engulfed in hot flame.

"Fire the other one shuts fire," Piper said and froze the room to keep the house from burning down. But the other Prue was in the kitchen and did not get effect by her power. The evil Prue went flying backwards out of the kitchen as Prue used her power to send her flying. She got to her feet and had all three sisters looking at her.

"Dammit I said I wanted to talk but if you want to fight then fine," Prue said and was about to use her power when the other one faded out.

"Prue you better not ever turn evil because that fire thing is a little much," Piper said as the flames came to life again.

"I get the extinguisher," Phoebe said and ran to the kitchen.

"Ok that was different," Prue said while helping Piper put the fire out using some water from a vase as Phoebe came in with the extinguisher and after a few moments the fire was out, but smoke filled the house as the alarms went off. They covered their ears as Prue used her power to turn them off.

Leo was talking to some elders about the situation when Oden walked up to him.

"Hello Leo," he said.

"Hay did you find anything out?" Leo asks.

"Unfortunately yes, if the sisters kill the others it will though off the balance for both worlds," he replied.

"So what are they supped to do?" Leo asks with conceded in his voice.

"Leo it took a lot of power to open the folds so it will take a lot to close it, but until then the sisters need to not kill the others," Oden replied.

"Do the others know this?" Leo asks.

"There evil and they desire to kill may outweigh their reasoning," he replied.

"So we are screwed," Leo said.

"You have around Piper too much," Oden said and smiled.

"Sorry," Leo said and smiled back.

"Leo what do you know about the queen of wands?" Oden asks.

"Just that she was a Gypsy that went bad and hired 7 men to help her with enslaving people, but she died years ago," Leo replied.

"Correct except for the dead part. She became a demi devil with the others, technically it was where snow white and the seven dwarfs came from," Oden said and started walking with Leo next to him.

"Wow that story was softened up a bit," Leo said.

"That is an understatement, normally we do not trivial in the same circles, but we think she might have something to do with this," Oden said as Leo came to a stop.

"Why would she be after the girls?"

"Don't know Leo but it can't be good," Oden replied.

Back at the manner they were cleaning up as a man appeared in the living room.

"Oh what now?" Piper asks as she stood next to her sisters. He was wearing a long dark cote that was made of old leather. His hair was short and dark while he took in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Prue asks.

He said nothing and shimmered away.

"Do you think that was Leo?" Piper asks.

"No he looked nothing like Leo," Phoebe replied as she went to get the book.

Dark black shoes walked on the finest Italian marble while passing various paintings on the wall of abstract art. The long hallway would end with a woman sitting at a large throne made of elegant gold and bronze cased wands from various stages of the human existence. She smiled at the man who was approaching and his hazel eyes brightened as he did so. She was wearing a long red dress showing of her cleavage slightly and her dark short hair showed off her eloquent neck and of course a small tattoo of an abstract symbol on its side. The neck was adorned with jewelry of the finest caliber and cut of diamonds. She could not help but move her eyes down his body and lick her lips at what she saw. He was dressed in black but his shirt was dark blue that his long coat hid, as a few buttons were undone on the top to show a little chest. His black slacks were the perfect mixture of tightness and free moving as they moved just enough to show the perfect pleats. The room was well lit and his hazel short hair gave off natural highlights as he passed under the grand chandeliers. He was not the perfectly chiseled man but what he lacked in features he made up in sex appeal. He stopped just in front of the throne and looked it over not sure if he liked it or not.

"Is it too much?" the woman asked as she turned around to see it for herself as she stood next to him.

"Maybe a little," he replied and looked at her with a small smile.

She let out a small sigh and faced him," Its just so hard to find something modest," she said and walked over to a table that had a wine glass on it filled with white wine.

"How about a chair?" he said and took the other glass.

"I'm not that modest," she replied and tilted her head and took a drink.

"Are we going to drink or talk shop?" he asks.

"Did they see you?"

"I made sure eyes set upon me," he replied as he took her glass from her hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"God I love when you talk like that," she said and moved in closer to him.

"I should let words cease to give my tongue more pleasurable purpose," he said and she closed her eyes and shivered a bit as he kissed her neck.

Just as they began another man walked in and coughed to signify he was there.

"What do you have some kind of radar that goes off in interrupts at the worst times?" she asks and the man just rolled his eyes.

"Nice throne," he said ignoring her question.

"Yes we have already established it is a little much, so what forces your interruption?" she asks and took her wine glass out of the other man's hand.

"You have clients waiting," he replied as some very well dressed men and women entered.

"Good now we talk shop, come I will show you want I have in stock, but of course special request are always accepted," she said as she pushed a lever near the throne and the entire back wall moved to the side to reveal a dozen coffins that were clear. The people inside were unconscious as tubes ran into them carrying just enough oxygen to keep them alive. It was a mixture of men and women that were covered by a silk white sheet.

"A good selection as always I knew my friends would not be disappointed," a man said.

"Only the best," she said while moving around one of the coffins.

"So when they wake up, they will not know who they are or what happened to them?" a woman asks.

"Yes the depletion of oxygen mixed with the drug guarantees that," the woman in the red dress replied.

"How much?" Another man asks.

"We can talk currency later, let's eat and drink first to get acquainted. Pitivo could you please inform the kitchen to prepare a feast?" she asks the man who just moments ago was kissing her neck.

"Absolutely," he replied and gave a nod as he and the other man walked out of the grand hall. His friend sneezes as they were leaving.

"Are you sick again?" Pitivo asks.

"When am I not," he replied.

"Merripen I am starting to think you're a hypochondriac," Pitivo said as they open the main doors to leave.

"I am not," Merripen said and then used a handkerchief to wipe his nose.

To be continued...


	3. Not so nice

Chapter 3

Not so nice

Phoebe was getting a snack and was coming into the living room when Piper was standing in the hall way. She stopped and was about to asks a question if she was the good one or not, but her answer was given when the evil Piper flicked her wrist and put Phoebe in ice. The evil Piper smiled wickedly and then walked over to the fireplace to pick up a poker. She walked back over and was just about to break the ice into small little pieces when Prue was coming down the steps. The evil Piper used her free hand and before Prue could say anything she was now incased in ice but she did managed to use her astral projection before she was frozen. The evil Piper went back to using the poker but felt a hand on hers as the astral Prue stopped it.

"I don't think so," Prue said and punched the evil Piper hard a crossed the head. The evil Piper was now unconscious on the floor as Prue looked at Phoebe and herself. "Great just great, Leo!" she yelled as Piper came in from outside from checking the mail.

"Oh god," Piper said when she saw Phoebe and her other self on the floor.

"Um Piper," Prue said while pointing to the staircase.

"Oh no," Piper said while Leo orbed in.

"Leo could you fix us?" Prue asks as she could not go back into her body at the moment.

"You bet," Leo replied and went to Phoebe first as the evil Piper faded away.

"What happened?" Phoebe asks while dripping with water and her food was now soaked. "Dammit I just made that."

"You ok?" he asks.

"Piper I am really not liking your evil self," Phoebe said when she saw Prue on the stairs as Leo was fixing her as well.

"Thank god for the other power because she was about to break you into small little Phoebe's," Prue said as Leo finished up and she was able to go back into her body that was now soaked again.

"Guys this is bad," Piper said as both her sisters were close to death.

"New plan we can't be in the same room with each other," Prue said.

"Why?" Phoebe asks while putting her food on the table.

"I never realized just how devastating Piper's power can be if it was ever used against us," Prue replied.

"Well you shot fire," Piper said.

"Yeah and we can get out of the way of it, Piper I have no time to react to yours," Prue said.

"She's right try to stay in different rooms until we figure this out," Leo added.

"We could use our cell phones to talk," Piper suggested.

"Ok then lets separate," Prue said and headed back upstairs to check the book and get dressed as Phoebe went to the kitchen.

"Looks like am stuck in the living room," Piper said as she smiled at Leo.

"I can stay with you," Leo said and put his arms around her.

"No you need to stay up there were you are safe," Piper said and held him, letting her head rest on his chest.

"Piper," Leo said as he did not want to leave her.

"Leo you are the defroster right now so we kind of need you to be available if we need you," Piper said and rested her chin on his chest while looking up at him.

"Ok but I will be close," he said and kissed her on the forehead before orbing out.

The day would move on as the elders and the sisters tried to find a way to close the folds. Darrell stopped by with the DA to talk to Prue about the bank incident as the others had to listen from other rooms just in case the others showed up.

"Prue this is Cole Turner," Darrell said while a man with short dark hair in a very nice suit and light blue eyes was standing next to him.

"What is this about, I told you I was at work when this happened and my other coy workers could vouch for me.

"Yes they did but he just had a few questions," Darrell said.

"Prue right?" Cole asks.

"Yes," she replied harshly as she already did not like him.

"Do have a twin because that woman looked just like you?" Cole asks while walking around the house. Piper was upstairs listening from the top while Phoebe was in the kitchen and she could see the DA clearly.

"He's cute," she whispered.

"No I do not have a twin and is there anything else because I have a lot to do today," Prue said as Cole looked at the burnt up couch.

"Fire?" he asks.

"Candle," she replied.

"Don't leave town your still a suspect," Cole said and headed out the door.

"Sorry Prue but he insisted on seeing you," Darrell whispered.

"Its ok but we have some bad things going on right now and he needs to be far away from it and so do you," Prue whispered back as he was leaving.

Piper heard the door shut and went into the attic when she saw the book on the pedestal fad out and then back in. She walked over to it and the symbol had what looked like flames around it and it seemed darker in color. She tried to touch it but a shock wave hit her and she went flying backwards. She landed a few feet away from the book and sat up a little stunned as Phoebe came in.

"Piper you ok?" she asks.

"Hay we are not supposed to be in the same room," Piper replied and stood up sluggishly.

"All of us and anyway what happened?"

"The book changed, I think its theirs," Piper replied as she tentatively walked over to it.

"So it protects itself against good?" Phoebe asks while almost putting her hand on it and Piper pulled it back.

"Yes and it hurts," Piper said while pulling her hand back.

"The DA was cute, really really cute," Phoebe said.

"Considering he was here to interrogate Prue you may want to keep that part to yourself," Piper said as evil Phoebe faded into the room.

"Oh don't worry its just me, freeze her," Phoebe said and before Piper could use her power. The evil Phoebe shut electricity out of her hands, hitting Piper dead in the chest and sent her to the back wall near the window.

"Lightning, you have lightning?' Phoebe said a little pissed off that her evil self had an active power. She ran over to Piper who was barely moving while her chest was bleeding. "Piper," she said while putting her hands on her wound to stop the bleeding. "Leo!" she yelled and immediately got a premonition of the other Phoebe using her power on her. She dove out of the way when she came out of it as the lightning hit the wall were she was kneeling down.

"Dammit stay still you stupid witch," the evil Phoebe said as she was about to use her power again but faded out as the book changed back to its normal self. Phoebe got up and went back to Piper who was growing a little while on her back. Leo orbed in and went to her.

"What happened?" he asks while using his power to heal her as Prue stood outside the room.

"Is she ok?" Prue asks as she did not want all of them to be in there at the same time.

"Yeah I got her," Leo said as Piper's wounds healed and he helped her up.

"My other self can shut lightning, how the hell is that even possible?" Phoebe asks.

"Lightning, cool," Prue said from the door way as her fears subsided as Piper stood up and seemed to be ok.

"Cool, that was not cool," Piper said while rubbing her chest.

"I really thought it would be fire," Phoebe said as she checked the book," Hay its back to normal."

"Guys we need to separate more I don't like this," Leo said as too many of them were in one room.

"I don't think Piper should be alone right now," Prue said.

"No I'm fine, but dam she was fast," Piper said.

"They are the same as us and know what to expect," Prue said as Phoebe headed out of the room to hers and stood by the door just outside of the hallway.

"This is ridiculous how are we supposed to fix it if we can't even be in the same room," Piper said as Leo helped her to the couch to sit down. She was still feeling a little weakened by the hit and needed to rest for a moment.

"Walkie-talkies," Phoebe said from her room.

"What?" Prue asks.

"When I was ten I liked the kid next store but Grams did not, so we bought Walkie-talkies so we could talk at night. I think I still have them. Piper can you check the boxes?" Phoebe asks.

"Fine which one?" Piper asks as she got up even though Leo did not want her to do anything at the moment. He stayed behind her as she rummages through the boxes.

"Like I remember Piper just look through them," Phoebe replied.

Outside Cole was looking at the house from his car as Darrell drove off.

"Something's going on in there, but what," he said and his shadow was sitting next to him." Well report this as there seems to be two Prue's running around," he said and the dark shadow nodded and moved into a drainage hole next to the car.

To be continued...


	4. Redecorating

Chapter 4

Redecorating

Piper searched the many boxes until finally coming across what she was looking for. The walkie-talkies looked like they came out of the 80s and definitely needed batteries. She pulled them out and handed one to Prue and tossed one to Phoebe as she looked at the third one.

"Don't these normally just come in two?" Piper asks.

"Yeah but I liked the brother too," Phoebe replied as she looked for the appropriate batteries in her room

"So you had a three-way," Leo said while smiling a little proud of himself at the pun. Piper raised her eyebrow slightly at her boyfriends correlation.

"Ewe," Prue said while taking the back off to get to the battery compartment.

"Prue here," Phoebe said and tossed her some.

"Ok so we will use these to communicate when we are not in the same room or close to each other," Prue said and left to go to her bedroom while taking the book with her.

Piper and Leo went to their room and Piper put the batteries into the walkie-talkie and set it on the nightstand. She stopped when she noticed things were changed. The pictures were of demons from what she could tell and a Leo who had dark spiky hair with a goatee and mustache. She picked up the picture of him and walked over to the dresser.

"Leo I don't think this is our room," She said as Leo was looking up at the ceiling and noticed there was a giant mirror over top of it.

"You think," he said.

Piper looked up and cringed as Leo looked at the bedpost that had handcuffs on both sides. The bed was a old vintage 1930s ornate iron bed. She liked antiques but this one had a dark sense to it as the symbols were definitely demonic.

"Well we have an interesting sex life," she said as she decided to glance into the top drawer of the dresser. She pulled out a black and lace nightgown that had holes around the nipples. Leo smiled wide as he looked at the interesting choice of sleeping-were.

"Sexy," he said.

"Oh really how about this?" Piper asks as she pulled out a whip and with one smooth movement gave it a crack that made Leo jump a little.

"That not so much. Wait how do you know how to use it?" he asks.

"When I was a teenager I thought it would make me cool if I knew how to use one," she replied and put it back in the drawer.

"And?"

"Nope it just made everyone think I was into dominatrix and see the scar on my eyebrow, oh yeah almost took my eye out in the process," she replied while pointing to the scar.

"I think it's sexy," he said and walked over to her.

"The dominatrix thing or the scar?" Piper asks while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The scar," he replied as a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Hay your room changed too," Prue said.

"In ways you don't want to know," Piper said as two more Leo's were now standing behind Prue. Piper immediately put her hands up to freeze but Prue stopped her.

"Wait they are duplicates, remember when I did that spell that made two more of me?" Prue asks.

"Yeah," Piper replied but was still confused and yet was already thinking of the possibilities of the two extra Leo's. She bit her lower lip slightly while trying to keep her smile to a minimum.

"Personal gain," Prue said noticing her sisters facial expressions.

"I wasn't thinking of anything," Piper lied and she looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Okay so here's the reason the original one stays with us while the others go check on charges and the elders or vice versa," Prue said.

"Too bad this can't be permanent," Leo said as the thoughts of someone else checking on his charges so he could stay home was a good one and he did not notice Piper bite her lower lip again.

"Wait will the duplicates have his powers?" Phoebe asks from her room.

"Yes, I made some modifications to the spell," Prue replied.

The other Leos were dressed in blue shirts while the main one was in plaid. "Ok so you go up and one stays with us while the others check on charges if need be," Piper said as she faced him.

"Why can't they go?" Leo asks.

"Because there duplicates and I'd rather the real ones stay alive," Piper replied and Leo looked at his copies.

"Don't even try anything," he said to the others and they nodded.

"That's a shame," Phoebe's voice could be heard from her room.

"Listen it's late and frankly I'm exhausted, even though there are evil I'm guessing they have to sleep too, so lets get some rest and take this back up in the morning," Prue said and went back to her room.

"I don't think I can sleep with a giant mirror over my bed," Piper said.

"I would be more worried about the handcuffs sweetie," Prue said as she closed the door to her room.

"What handcuffs what mirror?" Phoebe asks from her room.

"Nothing just go to bed," Piper replied as she closed her door while a duplicate Leo came in and the original orbed away after giving her a kiss. "This is awkward," Piper said as she tried to find something to wear that did not have holes in odd places.

Although it was a restless sleep they did finally fall into slumber as the night was late. Leo slept next to Piper but kept his distance as he was not the original. Piper awoke when she heard the walkie-talkie going off.

"Red leader to red fox," Phoebe said and Piper struggle to find the disembodied voice maker on the nightstand.

"What?" Piper asks while holding down the button to the walkie-talkie.

"Piper you need to say this is red fox and then over when your done, over," Phoebe replied and Piper rolled her eyes slightly.

"Phoebe I am exhausted what do you want?" Piper asks.

"I was thinking, it seems like they know when the fold will open and they are ready for us, over," Phoebe replied.

"Ok," Piper said as she was not sure where this was going.

"When I was in New York I dated a experimental physicist, over," Phoebe said.

"And?"

"Would it kill you to say over just once, over," Phoebe replied.

"Fine, over now what the hell are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"Um I don't think you're quite getting, never-mind. If we use a little magic and some magnets I think we can determine when the fold will open and we can be ready for them, over," Phoebe replied.

"You know how to do that?" Piper asks.

"Kind of but it may be tricky, I might accidentally create a black hole or something, over," Phoebe replied.

"We will talk about it in the morning, go to bed," Piper said and put the walkie-talkie back on the nightstand.

"Red leader to red fox out," Phoebe said and all Piper could do was giggle a little.

"I need to drain the mongoose," duplicate Leo said as he got out of bed.

"Honey I don't need to know that," Piper said and turned over to try to fall back to sleep.

The duplicate Leo open the bathroom door only to see the evil Leo standing there with a crossbow. Before he could orb out the evil Leo fired and hit him dead in the chest. He stumbled backwards and the commotion made Piper turn on the nightlight as she saw the duplicate Leo fall backwards and against the wall.

"Leo!" she yelled as she got up to check on him. Even though she knew it was not the real one it was still hard to see him that way. The evil Leo stepped out of the bathroom as Piper attended the injured one. Prue was already at her door with Phoebe behind her as they heard Piper yelling and the commotion.

"What happened?" Prue asks as she opened the door and saw a man that looked like Leo except for the spiked dark hair and goatee.

He pointed a crossbow at Prue and Phoebe pushed her out of the way as it went flying past them and into the wall that was close to the door. Piper stood up as the duplicate Leo faded away and she began to raise her hands to freeze the evil one, but she saw the evil Prue in the bathroom and before she could react the evil Prue did some kind of astral projection they have never seen before. A ghostly form of her came out of her body and then split into two more as the good Prue and Phoebe got up. Piper was now being held to the wall as the ghostly Prue became solid while the others did the same. Phoebe used her martial arts to get one of them off and Prue used her telekinesis to get the one off her. The evil Prue put her hand out to shoot fire from the bathroom as the one that was holding Piper moved out of the way.

"Shit," Piper said and once her hands were free she froze the room but the evil Prue was not technically in the same room and fire came streaming out of her hand towards her. She dove out of the way as the other evil Prue's went back to their ghostly form and then back to the bathroom. The evil Leo was frozen as Phoebe got her footing back and walked over to him.

"Wow he's hot," Phoebe said as she looked over his dark features. Piper still had her hands out as her adrenaline was still at the peak while the original Leo orbed in.

"You ok?" he asks when he noticed that the wall behind Piper was on fire but because of her freezing power it remained motionless.

"Phoebe not now and Leo you need to get out of here," Piper said as she kept her eye on the evil Prue in the bathroom whom just smiled wickedly at her and faded away.

"What the hell kind of astral projection was that?" Prue asks.

"A very cool one," Phoebe replied.

"Piper its ok, its over," Leo said and gently lowered her hands.

"If you were here Leo, you would have been -," Piper said as she remembered seeing the duplicate dying.

"I'm right here," he said in his soft voice.

"Can we deal with the other one before we have a touchy-feely moment," Prue said and looked for something to stab him with but he faded away before they could do anything," Dammit," she said and sat down on the bed.

"Phoebe when can you get that done?" Piper asks as she stood next to Leo.

"Piper it will take some time," Phoebe replied.

"Our other selves may think that Leo is dead so they may attack less cautiously next time," Prue said.

"So I take it sleep is out of the question," Phoebe said.

"Yap, I will make some coffee and Leo you need to go back up," Piper said as the other duplicate of him orbed in.

"Piper I -," he began to say.

"No I just saw my worst fear, so go now," Piper said defiant.

"Ok, I love you," he said and kissed her before orbing away.

Piper left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make a large pot of coffee. They still could not be in the same room and use the walkie-talkies to communicate back and forth as Phoebe looked on line on how to use the magnets. Prue was looking through the book to find some kind of spell that they could use to mix technology and magic together. Piper finished up the coffee and some snacks with the duplicate Leo beside her the whole time.

"What if they make duplicates of their Leo?" Phoebe asks from the living room.

"That would not be good," Piper said from the solarium.

"Can dark-lighters heal?" Prue asks.

"Not technically but they can use black magic, it is not as pleasant and it takes longer," the duplicate Leo replied.

"Okay so that gives us an advantage," Piper said.

"Got it," Phoebe said and ran into the solarium."Prue do you have a spell?"

"Yeah but it will also need a potion," Prue replied.

"Give me the ingredients and I will make it," Piper said and Prue wrote down the things she would need and handed the piece of paper to her.

"We're going to need some powerful magnets, Leo can you orb into a science facility and get some?" Phoebe asks.

"Sure be right back," Leo said and orbed away.

"Kind of adds a whole new meaning to breaking and entering," Prue said as they heard a scream from the kitchen. Both Phoebe and Prue ran to check on it.

"Phoebe stay out there," Prue said as she still did not want all of them to be in the same room.

"Piper what happened?" Prue asks.

"The kitchen, this is not my kitchen," Piper said as she stood at the doorway. It was modern with all new appliances and granite counter-top.

"Are you kidding it's much better," Prue said as she ran her hand over the smooth stone.

"I don't think that's the point and wow if we were evil I guess money isn't an issue," Piper said as she went to get the ingredients for the potion. But when she opened the cabinet than normal concoctions were replaced with things she has never seen before some of which she was afraid to touch. "We may have a problem," Piper said while taking out a jar with something moving inside that looked like a leech with much larger teeth.

"What is that?" Phoebe said from the door way.

"I don't know but I can't make the potion until we get our kitchen back," Piper replied.

"On the bright side they have ours," Prue said.

"Now they are really going to come and kill us," Phoebe said as Leo orbed back in with two large magnets.

"Here you go," he said.

"Thanks," Phoebe said and went back to the solarium where she had some other things she would need to create the device she wanted to. She took apart a alarm clock to use its electronics and to create electricity flow on the magnets. Phoebe was good with technology but even this was a little out of her bounds. She hoped that if she mixed it with magic the concept would work.

Meanwhile in the Queen of wands layer, her and Pitivo were talking at a large table with an assortment of expensive gourmet on it.

"I'm not sure I am getting your thinking here, why open the fold?" he asks as Jenett took a bite out of a jumbo shrimp.

"let's just say I like to play with my food," Jenett replied as the jumbo shrimp caught on fire in her hand and she calmly put it out in a bowl of water next to her.

"Why not just take them?"

"I want to see what they're capable of and how the handle pressure, the more powerful and smarter they are the more I can sell them for," she replied.

"I love it when you talk shop," he said and smiled at her.

"Grab the whipped cream and we will talk shop all night," she said and got up from her seat. She looked back at him as she entered the bedroom that was adjacent to the great hall. He grabbed the bowl of whipped cream that was handmade and followed her.

To be continued...


	5. The fold

A/N:

Sorry about the confusion with this. I originally wrote a chapter called double walker for underworld rising but I don't like it. I am redoing it so involves all the sisters. I plan on making individual stories for each episode instead of putting them all in one. So basically this is the new episode 3.01 for underworld rising story.

The next episode is negotiating puberty and then charmed of the dead followed by the cursor premonition. I will get this all sorted out this weekend so it makes sense, thank you.

Chapter 5

The fold

The kitchen finally did become theirs again and Piper started on the potion as Phoebe finished up the device. Prue was working on a spell but it needed some fine tuning as other rooms were changing periodically. They have grown used to the sporadic decorating and continued their work. One of the fake Leo's was helping Piper when the real one orbed in.

"Hay in the mood for a three some," Piper said with a wide smile as she put some of the potion in a bottle.

"What?" both ask.

"Nothing, so what did you find out?" she asks.

"You guys need to talk to the others, the fold needs to be closed on both sides and here is what you will need to read off," Leo said and handed her a piece of paper.

"Ok but I don't think they like to play nice with others," Piper said and took it.

"If they want their world to stay evil then they will have to," Leo said as Piper walked past him holding both the potion and the paper he gave her.

She walked into the solarium where Phoebe was finishing up as the other Leo's looked at each other uncomfortable in the kitchen.

"I think we are ready," Phoebe said and took the potion from Piper," Where is Prue?"

"In here but we still need to stay separated," Prue replied from the living room.

"On other note, we need to say this with them in order to close the fold," Piper said as Phoebe looked over the spell.

"Oh goody Latin," Phoebe said as she poured the potion on the magnets and then said the spell her and Prue worked on. There was a bright flash and the magnets began to spin and float as a wave of patterns was moving in between them.

"Phoebe how do you know it worked?" Piper asks as she was not sure what she was looking at.

"I think the wave will have spikes in it, like electrical signals," Phoebe replied.

"You keep an eye on that I need to drain the Mongoose," Piper said and Phoebe wrinkled her face a bit as she left the room.

Sense Piper was out of the room Prue could enter. She walked over and looked at the contraption.

"When did Piper get a Mongoose?" Phoebe asks.

"In this family who knows, so we need to say this spell along with them?"

"Yap," Phoebe replied.

"That should go well," Prue said as the waves on the device began to move up and down.

"Um I think we are going to get guest," Phoebe said and stood up while looking around the room.

"Definitely unwanted ones," Prue said as she did the same. It did not take long for the evil Phoebe to be standing a few feet away from them. Prue tried to use her telekinesis to send her flying but just as she did, the evil Phoebe used her lightning and the two powers collided causing an explosion inbetween them. Prue and the evil Phoebe were sent backwards as Piper ran into the room.

"Can't even go to the bathroom in this house," Piper said as she could see Prue getting up and the evil Phoebe while hers was running towards the evil one. "Phoebe wait!" she yelled and put her hands up and froze the evil one in place. Phoebe stopped and then the device started sounding off again. She looked over and could see the waves moving.

"Incoming," she said as Prue was just getting to her feet. The moment she stood she felt a sharp pain in her back as the room went fuzzy.

"Prue you ok?" Piper asks noticing that her older sister went pale. Prue said nothing and collapse on the floor as the evil Prue stood behind her with a blood soaked dagger. "No!" Piper yelled and before she could freeze the other Prue, both the evil Phoebe and her faded away as the device went stable again. Phoebe ran to Prue as Leo came out of the kitchen. "Leo heal her," Piper said while holding Prue's hand. He put his hands on her and started healing.

"They are really starting to piss me off," Phoebe said while holding the other. It took a few minutes for Prue to be completely healed. She got to her feet with the help of Piper and Leo as Phoebe got something for her to drink.

"At least we had notice this time," Piper said.

"Still almost got us killed," Prue said as Phoebe brought the glass of water. "Thanks."

"I have an idea, we need to leave them a note and tell them about closing the fold," Piper said and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Piper I think they already know but just don't want to cooperate," Prue said and sat down.

"Its all you got right now," Leo said and after hugging Piper he orbed back up in case the other Leo showed up.

Cole was at his office looking at a book on his table about the sisters and the house. He had pictures of all of them but focused on the one of Phoebe.

"She is the youngest and the most vulnerable," he said and with a wave of his hand the book vanished as he put the picture in his suit pocket. He shimmered away and then appeared outside of the manner. It was late afternoon and he kept out of site while seeing if anyone was home.

Back inside Piper finished up the note and left it on the kitchen table when a knock at the door interrupted all of them.

"Really like we need guest right now," Piper said and went to go get it but was stopped by Phoebe.

"I got it," she said and answered the door even though Piper protested the action. "Cole right," she said and smiled a bit. He felt his heart skip lightly as he looked into her eyes.

"Um can we help you?" Piper asks afraid that the void would open again why he was there.

"I need to talk to Prue," he replied.

"Prue!" Piper yelled for her oldest sister and she came after hiding the device in the TV cabinet in the solarium.

"Look I haven't left town so what do you want?" Prue asks while folding her arms clearly irritated with the interruption.

"I just have a few questions may I come in?" he asks and waited by the door as Phoebe moved out of the way.

"Sure but we do have plans so make it quick," Prue replied.

"We need your fingerprints," he said and walked into the living room.

"Did you get those at the station?" Piper asks.

"Apparently not, Darrell must have misplaced them. You know you guys have a lot of open cases on you," Cole replied that as he put his hands on his hips.

"And?" Prue asks wondering what he was getting to.

"You don't think that's odd?" Cole asks.

"No, here," Prue said and put her hand out so he could get the prints he came for. He pulled out a printing kit and placed one finger at a time in the ink after transferring it to a piece of paper.

"Thank you," he said and place them into a plastic bag and put them in his cote pocket. Phoebe took note of where it was as she stood by the door.

"Good then you can go," Prue said and headed towards the kitchen.

"Sorry we've had a long day," Piper said as she could see he did not like how she was talking to him.

"Well I have what I need, thank you," he said and looked at Phoebe before he went out the door. Phoebe intentionally bumped into him.

"Sorry I can be a little clumsy sometimes," she said and then shut the door. Once they thought the coast was clear, Prue and Leo came back in.

"What is it with that guy," Prue said as Phoebe held up the bag that had her fingerprints in it.

"Phoebe you picked his pocket, wait how do you know how to do that?" Piper asks.

"I plead the fifth, anyway it will buy us some time," Phoebe replied.

"He is going to come back and not only do we have our evil selves to deal with, but do you guys remember the demon that just popped in and left?" Prue asks as she went to grab the book that was under the couch where she hid it while Cole was there.

"Yeah I kind of forgot about him," Piper replied.

"Leo did you find out anything else about him?" Prue asks.

"Its in the book," Prue replied before he could answer.

"What, it was not in there before," Phoebe said.

"It is now, the Queen of wands and the seven swords, ring a bell?" Prue asks looking directly at Leo.

"Yeah but the elders are still trying to determine why he would even show himself to you," Leo replied.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"Lets just say you don't travel the same circles. Witches are below them or least they think. They usually go after higher-level creatures or beings," he replied.

"I don't know whether to be insulted are grateful," Piper said.

"So what do they do with them?" Piper asks.

"Sale them to the highest bidder," Prue answered as she closed the book.

"So was he checking the goods?" Phoebe asks as the thought of being sold made her stomach turn.

"They don't know it could have been a mistake," Leo replied.

"Isn't the Queen of wands a tarot card?" Phoebe asks.

"Yap, that's how they got their name, they were a traveling group gypsies that enslaved people. But when they died they came demidevils," Leo replied.

"Like demigods?" Piper asks.

"Yeah," Leo replied.

"Would they go after the elders?" Prue asks.

"Potentially," he replied.

"Considering we are on the elders radar almost all the time, it makes sense that one would show up here maybe he was trying to get to them," Piper said.

"It's a possibility," he said.

"Leo you should go warn them," Piper said and Leo gave her a kiss before orbing out.

After a few moments of silence trying to take in everything Prue grabbed her purse as she looked at the clock.

"Prue where are you going?" Piper asks.

"It's almost time for my photo shoot, I need to be there early to set up," Prue replied and both her sisters were kind of shocked that she was leaving.

"Um honey we kind of have an issue here," Piper said.

"I know but I can't lose this job, I won't be far and Leo can come and get me, guys I'm sorry but I need to go," Prue said and before her sisters could say anything she was out the door.

"Do you think Cole is cute?" Phoebe asks as Piper was staring at the front door.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Nothing, well sis looks like its just me and you," Phoebe replied and put her arm around Piper.

"We should go check the device," Piper said and they headed off to the solarium. Phoebe took it out of the cabinet where the TV was and put it back on the table. "It looks normal."

"For now," Phoebe said.

Outside Cole was in his car and made sure it could not be seen from the house. He watched as Prue got into her's and then pulled out of the driveway. He decided to follow her and maybe take advantage of one sister being alone.

To be continued...


	6. A new threat

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6

A new threat

Prue was on her way to work and stopped in Chinatown to pick up some ingredients they were running out of. Luckily the store was fairly empty except for the cashier and she picked up the things she needed quickly. As she was getting ready to pay for her merchandise, the cashier went up in flames as a fireball flew past Prue. She turned quickly and was now facing a red tattooed demon with arms bigger than her thighs.

"Whoops, I missed," he said while showing his jagged sharp teeth and formed an energy ball.

"What is it with you guys the uglier you are the more powerful?" Prue asks and used her telekinesis to send the energy ball back as he tried to hit her with it. He dunked and it went over his head hitting the wall behind him causing various jars to explode.

"Trust me I find which is revolting," he said and shimmered as Prue looked at the door and hoped no one else would come in as she prepared for him to shimmer again. After all the years of demon fighting she kind of figured where he would end up. He shimmered in behind her and put his large arms around her upper body locking her arms to her side. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he squeezed cutting off her ability to expand her lungs. Her body went limp as she Astro projected out behind him and because she could not use her power in that form, she found the next best thing. There was a iron pot used for boiling potions and she slammed it across the back of his head. The shock made him release her other body and she moved back into it, taking a deep breath as she did. She then did a round house kick causing him to go slamming into the glass cabinets. He was regaining quickly so she grabbed a dagger that was on display and stabbed him in the shoulder, but instead of exploding like normal demons do, he pulled it out and then backhanded her. She did a slight swirl before landing hard on the concrete floor.

"Ok buddy you are really pissing me off," she grunted as she got up while blood trickled down her lip. He was coming at her with the dagger that still held his blood to its blade like a thick soup. She could see it beginning to boil a little. She decided that it was going to take more than her to vanquish him. She used her telekinesis to push him backwards and made a run for the door. He tossed the dagger and it missed her by inches as it impaled itself into the wood frame. She took one glance at it but grabbed it on the way out. Prue was now on the street were people were walking past her and she took a moment to gather herself as demons like witches did not want to be known. She put the dagger in her purse and wiped the blood away from her lip with the back of her hand as she got into her car. Her adrenaline was rushing and even though she still had a few more photos to take, she decided that this took presence over that and headed home. "Hope I have a job tomorrow," she said and drove away as the demon who attacked her changed into his human appearance, Cole and walked out of the store. He adjusted his suit and walked into an alley so that he could shimmer without being noticed.

Back at the manner Piper was watering the plants. Phoebe put her hand on her sister to stop her from over watering as she usually does when she's nervous.

"Honey you are drowning them," Phoebe said and Piper gave her a smirk as she put the watering can down.

"How do you know that you don't talk plant," Piper said as Prue rushed in.

"We have a problem," she said as her others sisters got a look at her lower lip.

"What happened are you ok?" Piper asks while going over to her.

"No stay there, remember we can't be in the same room," Prue said and her sister stopped reluctantly.

"Oh for God's sake, Prue what happened?" Piper asks.

"A very big red demon attacked me while I was trying to pick up some ingredients and lost a innocent," Prue replied somberly.

"Do you want me to get you the book?" Phoebe asks as she did not want her sister to concentrate more on the innocent instead of the demon.

"Yeah and where is Leo?" Prue asks.

"Upstairs in case we get attacked by frosty," Piper replied.

"You always have such interesting nicknames for people," Phoebe said as she got the book and handed it to Prue.

"Yeah it's one of my many talents," Piper said as Prue went upstairs to not only get healed as her back was killing her, she also wanted to check the book for the new threat.

"You think she's okay?" Phoebe asks.

"None of us like losing an innocent Phoebe but Prue really hates it," Piper replied and picked up the watering can again.

"Piper," Phoebe said and walked back in the room in attempts to keep the other plants from suffering the same fate.

Upstairs Leo was practicing his golf swing as Prue came in. She immediately went to the table they had set up and sat down at the chair. She opened the book and then looked up to her potential brother-in-law practicing. "Hay Tiger Woods, a little help here," Prue said and Leo turned around.

"Who is Tiger Woods?" he asks and noticed her lip," Oh what happened?" he asks and put his hands out and healed her. "Prue your back was in really bad shape," he said as he could sense other injuries besides the ones he could see.

"Thank you and does Baltazar mean anything to you?" Prue said as she found what she was looking for.

"Yeah he's kind of legendary in demonic circles why?" he asks.

"I just got attacked by him in Chinatown," she replied.

"Did anyone see?"

"Oh I'm fine."

"Prue you know what I mean," he said.

"No except for the store clerk he killed before going after me," Prue replied and looked away.

"It's not your fault," he said noticing that the loss hurt.

"I know, but still I think he did it on purpose, I mean he could have hit me right in the back but instead it hit her."

"It looks like it takes the power of three, a potion that requires some of his flesh and a spell," Leo said while looking at the page and trying to get her mind off of the innocent.

"Do you think he's working with whom ever open the fold?" Prue asks.

"according to the elders its the Queen of wands and I seriously doubt he's working with her," Leo replied.

"Why not?"

"She only works with the seven and has never in the past worked with a demon or the source," Leo replied.

"You know sometimes I forget your the duplicate," she said noticing his blue shirt.

"I have all his memories and his knowledge," Leo said as Prue smiled at him in a mischievous way. "What?"

"Do you have his orbs?" she asks and Leo smiled uncomfortably as he recalled the memory of her seeing him naked. "Oh and don't tell the original, but kudos or should I say that to Piper," she said and his face got red.

"Tell me what?" Piper said at the door.

"Oh hay lucky recipient," Prue replied as Piper gave her a confused look, "never mind and we have a new demon coming after us."

"What is this pick on the charmed ones day," Piper said.

They heard commotion coming from downstairs and immediately got to their feet. "Leo stay here," Piper said as her and Prue ran downstairs. Phoebe was able to get out of the way of the lightning that the evil one shot at her.

"Ok that's it," Phoebe said and rushed her. They both began to fight hand-to-hand combat but unfortunately they were matching each other and no one was getting in a clean hit.

"Which one is which?" Piper asks as they looked almost identical and while fighting it was hard to make out the good one.

"Freeze the room," Prue said but just as Piper was about to use her power, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and almost tumbled down the steps from the landing but Prue grabbed her," Piper," she said noticing the arrow that was sticking out the front. Prue turned around and saw the evil Leo with his bow, smiling and now was pointing it at her. Prue was about to use her when the duplicate Leo tackled the evil one to the ground and then orbed out. Phoebe and the evil one were still fighting as Prue helped Piper sit up.

"Ouch, dam this hurts," Piper said as she held in the need to throw up. She was sweating and going pale.

"Piper can you still use your power?" Prue asks as the need to get control over the situation was foremost.

"I think so," Piper replied and used her one good arm to freeze at least one of the Phoebe's. Their Phoebe took advantage of the vulnerable one and did a sucker punch right across her chin.

"Huh take that you bitch," Phoebe said and then looked at the staircase where Piper was losing consciousness," Oh god," she said and ran to her. "Leo!" she yelled and the real Leo orbed in.

"Leo its bad," Prue said trying to hide her panic. He put his hands out to heal but with the arror still in place it would not work and it was poisonous to him, so he could not take it out.

"You need to get it out first," he said as Piper's eyes closed.

"Ok – ok," Prue said and used her telekinesis to force it out. Luckily Piper was mostly unconscious and only showed a little discomfort as it came out. Leo then put his hands on her as Prue got out of the way. His hands glowed and the wound healed. Piper opened her eyes and gave a smile to her boyfriend.

"Hi," she said as he helped her stand but she felt still a little woozy.

"Take it easy," he said.

"Where did the other one of you go?" Prue asks referring to the other Leo.

"I don't know why?" Leo asks.

"He orbed out with the evil Leo," Prue replied.

Just as they were all trying to think of where he took him, the duplicate Leo orbed back in with the evil one. He apparently was able to knock him out but unfortunately suffered the consequences as an arrow was in his stomach. He looked at Piper and then disappeared.

"No," Piper said as she saw him die again.

"Piper I am right here," Leo said but now there was only one left as both the evil Phoebe and Leo faded away back to their world.

"Ok did they not get my message?" Piper asks as they went into the kitchen.

"Yeah I think they did because we got theirs," Phoebe replied as she held up a piece of paper that had Piper's handwriting on it. It said go to hell.

"That's just rude," Piper said and sat down.

Cole shimmered to the underworld where the triad was awaiting his report.

"Balthazar why did you go after the oldest, I thought your plan was to go after the youngest," one of the triad members ask.

"I took a chance, she was alone and not expecting an attack," he replied giving a reason for his action.

"And almost got yourself killed in the process," the other triad member said while pointing to Cole's shoulder that was bleeding through his suit.

"I was testing the waters so to speak, seeing how she fights," Cole said.

"And?"

"Not bad for a witch," he replied.

"Keep to the plan, because we may not have much time."

"What do you mean?" Cole asks.

"Someone else is after them," one of the triad replied.

"Who because I will kill them?" Cole asks.

"You can't, no one can and the source does not want to lose the potential power the charmed ones have, so move your plan along faster or suffer the consequences."

Cole nodded and shimmered away back to his apartment to take care of his wound and begin to think of how to move this along faster. Seduction was a slow methodical process and if you moved too quickly he can give himself away. He could not help but think who else was after them and apparently powerful enough to scare the triad.

To be continued..


	7. Closing the void

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 7

Closing the void

"Don't they understand that if they kill us, it affects their world as well?" Prue asks as she began to make the potion to kill Balthazar, but without his flesh it could not be complete.

"Evil is not exactly reasonable," Piper replied as she added the chicken leg.

"Guys can I come in?" Phoebe asks from the doorway.

"Sorry honey but we can't," Prue replied while pointing to Piper.

"Hay its not my fault my power is that way when I am evil, she shoots lightning," Piper said as she noticed the pointing.

"Yeah don't rub it in," Phoebe said while leaning against the door way.

"Okay to we get a piece of his flesh we can't finish this," Prue said and turned off the flame.

"And how do we do that per-tell?" Piper asks.

"Maybe we can summon him," Prue replied as evil Piper appeared behind Phoebe.

'Phoebe look out!" Piper said but the other one waved a little white flag.

"Ok before you guys go all charmed on me, your right we need to close the fold, because this is giving me a headache and interfering with me killing good witches," the evil Piper said and put the flag down as Phoebe stay put as she did not want to step in the other room in case it was a trap.

"I would never wear that," Piper said noticing her outfit. She was all in black but showed way too much cleavage.

"Yeah I found that out when our bedrooms changed, tell me you think you can keep him interested for long Martha Stewart," evil Piper said.

"Hay she went to jail," Phoebe added but it fell on mostly deaf ears as everyone was tense.

"Okay enough chit chat, all of us have to say it to close the fold," Prue said as she grabbed the paper.

"Does that mean we all have to be in the same room?" evil Piper asks.

"Yes," Phoebe replied.

"How can I trust her?" evil Piper said while looking at the good one.

"Me, you have issues with trusting me," Piper replied a little shocked at the comment.

"Here is the deal, she will be handcuffed as long as you are, that way we don't have to worry about involuntary hand movements," Prue said as Piper looked at her concerned.

"That's okay I'm used to hand cuffs," the evil Piper said and faded away as the fold closed.

"Are you kidding me," Piper said.

"I had to think of something, with red hot on our heels we kind of need to deal with this," Prue said.

"Leo and I are still interested in each other, I don't need no dam mirror to keep me going," Piper mumbled as she put some things away.

"Right I will go get mine," Phoebe said and went upstairs.

"Piper don't worry they will not be tight and I will Astro projected myself out of the room just in case," Prue said.

"And I'm sure your other one is the same," Piper added.

"True, but what can we do," Prue said and left the room.

Phoebe came down stairs and held up the handcuffs as Piper reluctantly put her hands behind her back. Phoebe then put them on loosely as they all stood in the living room as Leo orbed in.

"What's going on?" Leo asks.

"Foreplay," Phoebe replied and nudged Piper.

"What?" Leo asks slightly confused and then noticed Piper's hands were behind her back.

"They don't trust me," Piper said and turned around so he could see.

"Oh," he said and raises eyebrows.

"Don't get any ideas," Piper said as Prue astral projected herself out and to the kitchen. She focused hard on her upper body to make it not slump as she did not want to give away what she was doing.

"Thank god because when you did that it freaked me out," Phoebe said standing next to her. The device began to hum as the fold open again. "incoming."

The room was now filled with all the sisters on both sides as the evil one had her hands behind her back as well.

"Ok lets get this over with," the evil Prue said and held up the paper. The two Leo's looked at each other and they both were standing next to their adjacent girlfriends in a very protective manner.

"Omni maximus voidus reparo," they all said and they could hear a increasing humming noise as they backed away from each other while streams of light flashed between them. The streams of lightning creased and way its way to the center, making a small plasma ball. Then the noise stopped and the ball exploded sending all of them back and into the walls.

Prue's went back into her body and stood up slowly because of the force of the impact.

"Did they forget to mention the side affect," Prue said and helped Phoebe stand as Leo helped Piper.

"Nope, hay it worked I think," Phoebe said as the others were gone.

"Phoebe you have the keys right?" Piper asks as she was still wearing the handcuffs. Phoebe bit her lower lip as she was trying to remember exactly where she put them," Phoebe."

"Its ok I got it," Leo said and put his arms around Piper while smiling at her.

"Leo," Piper said while tilting her head slightly not sure what he was up to. He orbed away as Prue sat down on the couch.

"Yum Kiki romance," Phoebe said as she sat down as well.

"Well that's over," Prue said.

"What about the really cute DA?" Phoebe asks.

"Technically he doesn't have anything to go on and with Baltazar roaming about, we need to focus Phoebe," Prue replied.

"I guess I can get rid of the little gadget I made," Phoebe said and got up to dissemble it.

"You know it was kind of cool that you did that," Prue said and got up to help her.

"Thanks," Phoebe said as she put her arm around her.

"Looks like it's going to be a hell of a year," Prue said.

"As long as we have each other, we can handle anything," Phoebe said and turned off the device.

Next Episode negotiating puberty 3.02


End file.
